


Dear

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Español, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Soul/Maka implícito, Unrequited Love, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella era delicada, fragil, tierna, por eso sentías la absurda necesidad de protegerla... ¿verdad, Maka-chan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Amo a Maka, amo a Crona. No hay más explicación.

**_ Dear _ **

 

¿Qué dirán tus amistades? ¿Cómo lo tomará tu papá? ¿Cómo te verá la sociedad? Tú, la siempre correcta Maka Albarn, teniendo esa clase de _inclinaciones_ ; sucumbiendo ante el deleite del tabú que significa tu atracción prohibida hacia _ella_.

Para ti es grotesco el cuerpo masculino, la anatomía femenina te es más atractiva ¿verdad? Te es celestial, casi divina. Eres perversa Maka, ¿cómo puedes tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia tu ingenua e inocente amiga? Sabes que ella no sabe lidiar con nada, tú te aprovechas de esa debilidad para poder estar a su lado. Es tu pretexto perfecto, “protegerla por amistad”, pero solo te mientes a ti misma.

Tú no ves a Chrona como tu amiga.

¿Cuántas veces no te preguntaron si no te gustaba tu arma, Soul? ¿Cuántas veces no te cuestionaron el porqué de tu desprecio a los hombres? Tú siempre miraste a las mujeres como se suponía que debías mirar a los hombres. Spirit te hizo mucho daño ¿cierto? A tal grado de que para ti todos los hombres son iguales, ninguno vale la pena, todos están llenos de mentiras y engaños. Ellos no son dignos de amar.

Por eso eres así.

Lo mejor de todo es que Chrona en cierta forma te corresponde. Con una sola mirada puedes adentrarte en su interior. Con ella eres libre de sacar tu lado frágil, con ella puedes ser tu misma sin tener que ocultarte por aquella careta de dureza. Todo lo que buscas lo encuentras en ella.

Por eso te molestas cuando un hombre se le acerca demasiado. ¿A cuántos no has golpeado por esa razón? Con la tonta excusa de proteger a tu amiga. Pero tú no lo haces por eso, tus razones son egoístas, lo haces por ti misma, porque la quieres solo para ti.

Ella es frágil, delicada y tierna, por eso te enamoraste de ella… ¿verdad Maka-chan?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado :3


End file.
